1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to generating Web content, and in particular, to a method for enabling multiple code generators in a translator-based embedded scripting system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web (also known as "WWW" or the "Web"), there is also a fast growing demand for Web development tools. A number of different tools are available, including HTML translators, Java interpreters, JavaScript translators, etc.
A interpreter-based embedded scripting environment usually converts the original input source containing embedded script into an equivalent script format first, such that a script engine only has to deal with a final source file. For example, when the original input source is HTML text that includes embedded VisualBasic Script (VBS), a Microsoft.TM. Active Server Page usually converts the original input source into an equivalent VisualBasic Script, so that a VisualBasic Script interpreter only has to interpret the VisualBasic Script and not the HTML text. However, this approach fails when the container context requires a different run-time processor than the script engine.
The present invention solves this problem by introducing a technique to allow multiple runtime processors to process their corresponding portion of the original input source in a synchronized manner.